


Воссоединение в духе крэка

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Когда Роуз не возвращается в конце четвертого сезона, как планировалось, Доктор прибывает к ней, чтобы узнать в чем дело.





	Воссоединение в духе крэка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion, in the Key of Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392630) by azriona. 



> От переводчика: Питер Карлайл – персонаж Дэвида Теннанта в “Блэкпуле”.

В параллельной вселенной стоял чудесный солнечный день, когда ТАРДИС материализовалась, издавая до боли знакомые звуки.

Правда, на последних аккордах к ним примешался странный хруст, словно кто-то находился под ТАРДИС в момент ее материализации. 

И кто-то там действительно был.

Именно поэтому, когда Доктор вышел из ТАРДИС, Роуз в шоке уставилась на него. 

\- Привет, Роуз, - сказал Доктор, радостно сияя. – Оказалось, что это было не так уж и невозможно, в конце концов. 

\- Ой, - сказала Роуз.

\- Разве ты не рада меня видеть?

\- Нет.

Доктор удивленно моргнул.  
– Не понял.

\- Ты припарковался прямо на моем муже, – объяснила Роуз. Она еще не отошла от потрясения, так что в ее голосе не было слышно грусти. Пока.

Доктор оглянулся назад и увидел чьи-то ноги, торчащие из-под ТАРДИС. Он моргнул, словно ожидая, что сейчас они растают на его глазах, как в Волшебнике страны Оз, но ноги по-прежнему лежали здесь, одетые в коричневые брюки и ботинки.

\- Ах, - сказал Доктор. – Понятно. Ты вышла за кого-то замуж?

\- Я же не могла ждать тебя вечно, - огрызнулась Роуз. – Ведь твое возвращение БЫЛО НЕВОЗМОЖНО!

\- Значит поэтому ты не стала делать пушку для прыжков между измерениями?

Теперь была очередь Роуз удивленно моргнуть.  
– Что?

\- Пушка для прыжков между измерениями. Ты должна была сделать ее и она забросила бы тебя обратно в наш мир. – Доктор нахмурился, и вытащил из заднего кармана толстую кипу мятых листов. - Это сценарий последних серий четвертого сезона – видишь? Пушка для прыжков между измерениями!

Роуз вырвала у него из рук сценарий и быстро пролистала его.  
– Никогда его не видела. Наверно электронная почта между параллельными мирами работает не так хорошо, как когда-то.

\- Ну, - сказал Доктор. – Раз уж теперь я здесь. Может, обнимемся?

Роуз мрачно взглянула на него.  
– Нет.

\- Потому что я убил твоего мужа?

\- Ну, эта причина первая в списке.

Доктор нахмурился.  
– Но ты должна быть _счастлива_ видеть меня.

\- Послушай, приятель, - сказала Роуз, все больше раздражаясь, - а ты никогда не задумывался, что может быть, существует не один параллельный мир? И может быть, в некоторых из них, я не строю никаких пушек, чтобы прыгать по измерениям?

\- Но...

\- Ну, серьезно, этот сценарий – всего лишь версия происходящих событий от одного парня. И то, что это канон, не делает его более или менее значимым, ты же понимаешь. Может быть, я не вернулась к тебе, потому что нашла Доктора Номер Девять этого мира и мы влюбились друг в друга и трахаемся как кролики. **1**

Доктор (Номер Десять) хмыкнул.

\- Или, может быть, я смогла вернуться к тебе, и теперь ты, Донна и я болтаемся по Вселенной вместе и у нас потрясающие приключения, и еще мы с Донной обмениваемся нашими историями. **2**

\- Это страшный сон, - сказал Доктор.

\- Или возможно ты вернулся ко мне, но ты не знал, что оставил меня беременной, и я провела здесь энное количество лет, растя повелителя времени - полукровку без тебя. **3**

Доктор нервно сглотнул. 

\- Или, может быть, ты нашел способ вернуть меня через Пустоту между мирами, но для этого тебе пришлось в каком-то смысле схлопнуть время, и теперь никто и не помнит, что я была здесь так долго. **4**

\- О, а вот это интересная идея. Расскажи мне ее поподробнее.

Роуз закатила глаза.  
– Или может быть, просто может быть, я нашла здесь парня, в которого влюбилась и он не имеет к тебе абсолютно НИКАКОГО отношения. 

Доктор посмотрел на ноги, торчащие из-под ТАРДИС.  
– У него ботинки моего размера.

\- Совпадение.

\- У меня точно такие же брюки.

\- Ты одеваешься в том же магазине.

\- Роуз Тайлер! Ты нашла меня!

\- Это неправда! – возмутилась Роуз. – Его имя _Питер_ , и он детектив-инспектор и он совершенно _на тебя не похож!_ **5**

\- ХА! – выкрикнул Доктор, самодовольно глядя на нее. – Ты вышла замуж за _меня_! Не отрицай этого!

\- Ты можешь просто убраться отсюда? – закричала в ответ Роуз.

\- Так ты вернешься ко мне или нет? – крикнул Доктор.

\- Да!

\- Отлично!

\- Потрясающе!

\- Заходи уже в ТАРДИС!

\- ОКЕЙ!

Они оставили сценарий рядом с телом. В конце концов, он все равно никому особо не нравился.

*

_Море благодарностей авторам, которые позволили мне позаимствовать их истории._

**1** Wolf Moon, автор - amberfocus  
**2** The DoctorDonnaRose Universe, автор - shinyopals  
**3** Люди, да, таких фиков просто миллионы!  
**4** The Crossroads Series, автор - azriona (Да, это именно наглая самореклама)  
**5** The Way of Things, автор - jlrpuck


End file.
